Kita
by hedictator
Summary: "Maaf, Sasuke. Hanya saja aku tidak bisa membayangkan hidupku tanpa dirimu." Narusasu.


**Kita © hedictator**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Warnings: OOC, boy's love, miss-typing, bahasa aneh, garing, roman picisan, romansa gagal, romansa aneh, lebay dan segala kekurangan lainnya.**

**.**

**NARUSASU**

**.**

**don't like, don't read**

**.**

Naruto dan Sasuke, keduanya merebah di hamparan hijau rumput di halaman belakang sekolah mereka dengan beberapa kancing kemeja yang sudah hilang dari tempatnya. Semua gadis-gadis berebut untuk mengambil kancing kedua teratas dari kemeja kedua lelaki tampan dan menawan tersebut. Tentu saja karena hari ini merupakan hari kelulusan anak kelas tiga. Selesai upacara, Naruto mengajak Sasuke untuk mengasingkan diri sejenak. Naruto bilang, ia mau mengatakan sesuatu yang penting.

Sasuke mengedip saat cahaya menyilaukan matahari mengenai matanya. Kedua tangan yang sedari tadi menyilang dan menyangga dibelakang kepalanya mulai terasa sakit, iapun memilih duduk dan pandanganya beralih kepada Naruto.

"Jadi, Naruto-" ada jeda sejenak, sampai perhatian Naruto dari langit biru di depannya teralih kepada Sasuke.

"Apa hal penting yang ingin kau ceritakan padaku?" Sasuke malas berbasa-basi. Keheningan sejenak di antara mereka tadi anggap sajalah sebagai sebuah basa-basi.

"Bisa tenang sedikit tidak sih, Sasuke? Berbaringlah. Kita akan berbicara secara perlahan." Oke, omongan Naruto semakin susah untuk di mengerti oleh Sasuke. Tapi tidak ada bantahan dari Sasuke, ia kembali berbaring dan menatap langit.

"Sasuke? Kau akan kuliah dimana?"

"Kau hanya ingin bertanya hal itu?"

"Sudah, jawab saja!"

Sasuke mendecih pelan menahan kekesalan dihatinya. Teman pirangnya ini memang selalu bisa mempermainkan amarah di dadanya.

"Aku akan kuliah di Universitas Tokyo. Sedangkan kau, akan tetap di Osaka?"

Naruto menggeleng dari baringannya, ia tidak berharap Sasuke bisa melihat gesturnya tapi iya yakin Sasuke sedang meliriknya sekarang.

"Aku juga akan ke Tokyo. Mungkin, akan ke Universitas Tokyo juga."

"Wah, ide bagus. Kita akan bisa sama-sama lagi setelah ini." Tiba-tiba Sasuke bangkit dan tersenyum cerah ke arahnya. Naruto memandangnya sambil tersenyum. Iapun ikut duduk dan mulai menatap lekat mata hitam pekat Sasuke.

Sasuke yang sedikit tidak nyaman dengan sikap Naruto yang sedikit aneh, hanya bisa tersenyum balik padanya. Di kepalanya sekarang hanya ada pikiran dia dan Naruto akan memulai hidup baru sebagai mahasiswa di kota besar seperti Tokyo.

Yah, Sasuke hanya punya Naruto sebagai teman yang ia akui sebagai orang yang amat ia percaya. Sahabat, teman dekat, saudara, mungkin bisa di kategorikan seperti itu.

Tapi, senyum Sasuke seketika luntur saat Naruto mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Sasuke, mulai sekarang, mari berhenti menjadi teman."

Ucapan itu adalah ucapan yang sama sekali tidak pernah diprediksi atau dipikirkan oleh Sasuke akan keluar dari mulut Naruto. Selama ini mereka sangat akrab sekali, kedua orang tua mereka juga dekat. Yah, memang tidak jarang mereka tidak bertengkar, tapi tampaknya Naruto sama sekali tidak punya dendam hebat kedapa dirinya. Kenapa tiba-tiba sekarang Naruto mengatakan ingin memutuskan tali pertemanan mereka?

Mata sasuke mulai memanas. Dia sangat menyayangi Naruto, sama seperti dia menyayagi Itachi-kakaknya. Dia menunduk, jawaban yang ia ingin utarakan tiba-tiba tersangkut di tenggorokannya.

"Naruto, aku kira kita akan menjadi teman selamanya. Aku kira kita sahabat."

"Maaf, Sasuke. Mungkin setelah ini kau boleh membenciku." Sasuke memperdalam tundukan kepalanya, ia merasa ingin pergi dari sana sekarang juga. Naruto, sahabat satu-satunya yang iya miliki tidak ingin berteman dengan dirinya lagi.

"Aku sudah sangat bepikir keras dengan hal yang akan kuucapkan ini. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu ekspresi apa dan sumpah serapahan apa yang akan kau ucapkan kepadaku setelah ini. Tapi, aku mohon dengarkan aku dulu dan jangan pandang aku dengan pandangan aneh."

Oke, kata-kata Naruto mulai terkesan aneh. Mata Sasuke berhenti memanas dan sekarang pikirannya malah dibuat bingung dengan kata-kata Naruto yang pada dasarnya memang selalu susah dimengerti.

Naruto tiba-tiba menarik tangan Sasuke dan menggengamnya. Sasuke yang diam saja dari tadi membuat Naruto tidak sabar dan ingin segera memulai aksinya.

"Sasuke, mari berhenti menjadi teman. Ayo mulai menjadi sepasang kekasih."

Omongan itu meluncur dengan pelan dari mulut Naruto dengan wajahnya yang datar dan sedikit polos. Sasuke hanya bisa terperangah. Iya semakin dibuat pusing oleh Naruto.

"Maaf, Sasuke. Mungkin kau akan jijik padaku. Aku tahu, di dalam hatimu, pasti sekarang kau berpikir aku adalah lelaki homo yang menjijikkan. Tapi percayalah. Aku tidak homo. Aku hanya menyukaimu. Aku masih suka perempuan, aku masih suka dada besar, aku masih suka melihat film porno dengan bintang perem-" mulut Naruto langsung dibekap oleh sasuke dengan mengunakan tangan kanannya yang bebas.

Memang anak bodoh satu ini sama sekali tidak berpikir dengan apa yang ia bicaraan barusan. Wajah sasuke memerah menahan malu dengan apa yang Naruto katakan padanya.

Naruto menyentuh tangan sasuke, ia jauhkan dari mulutnya dan ia genggam dengan erat.

"Kau tahu sasuke, kenapa aku mengatakan ini?"

Sasuke diam.

"Itu karena aku tidak bisa membayangkan hidupku tanpa kau disisiku. Oh Tuhan, dari tadi aku ngomong apa sih." Ia menggaruk kepalanya dengan bingung, sasuke tesenyum.

Ia menarik leher Naruto dan mendekatkan kedua bibir mereka. Ciuman lembut itu adalah yang pertama bagi sasuke, tapi tidak bagi Naruto. Dia sudah pernah mengencani perempuan sebelumnya.

"Kau tahu Naruto, kau membuatku sangat takut tadi. Aku kira kau sudah lelah berteman dengan ku yang egois dan suka kasar ini. Maafkan aku Naruto dan terima kasih. Aku menyayangimu."

Naruto tesenyum. Ia menarik kepala Sasuke dan meletakkannya di dada.

"Jangan perlakukan aku seperti perempuan, idiot." Naruto hanya tertawa sambil memperkuat pelukan di dadanya.

"Haha. Terserah aku. Mulai sekarang kau hanya akan menjadi perempuan untuk diriku."

"Siapa bilang aku menerimamu?"

Naruto terkejut, ia menjauhkan Sasuke dari dadanya, "Kau menolakku?" matanya melotot.

Sasuke tertawa melihat wajah idiot Naruto yang mengeras menahan marah.

"Bodoh. Aku tak pernah bisa mebayangkan diriku tanpa makhluk Tuhan paling bodoh ini." Ia menyentil dahi Naruto.

"Kau suka sekali mengataiku bodoh. Aku tidak sebodoh itu."

"Tidak masalah. Mau sebodoh apapun dirimu, aku tidak peduli."

Naruto tersenyum lebar dan kembali mempertemukan bibir mereka.

.

**_fin_**

_._

**a/n: Saya sedang stress dengan tugas besar program saya yang nggak siap-siap dan disela-sela pengerjaannya terbersit ide alay dan aneh ini. Fanfik ni hanya ajang pelampiasan batin dan stress saja, jadi maklum jika ceritanya nggak jelas dan terlalu picisan. Dan maaf sudah membuat Sasuke menjadi orang yang cengeng seperti itu. Saya terlalu terbawa suasana dan membuatnya menjadi lebih mirip saya. Dan maaf kalau ada typo, saya tidak mengeditnya terlebih dahulu karena capek.**

**Kritik dan saran membangun sangat di apresiasi :)**


End file.
